


Turn Around

by OnceUponACaskett



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Porn with Feelings, Smut, post 3x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: She hadn’t felt this alive in…god, she didn’t even know when. All she knew was that Eve’s hands were grasping at her hair, pulling apart the neat bun it was held back in, and her mouth was slowly destroying her.Reluctantly, Villanelle pulled back, just barely managing to keep her restraint when she felt Eve chase after.“I have a hotel room,” was all she needed to say.Eve nodded in understanding, her eyes flitting down to Villanelle’s lips. “Let’s go.”
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 347





	Turn Around

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many goddamn feelings after that season finale. And I just wanted an excuse to write soft!Villaneve

_Now we walk. And never look back._

Villanelle had experienced a lot of painful things in her lifetime. She’d been viciously beaten in prison (twice), stabbed several times in various places, nearly strangled to death, and killed most of her family. And yet nothing could compare to the anguish she felt at having to say those words.

_Now we walk. And never look back._

It felt like a hand was clenched around her heart, squeezing ever so tightly with every step. She couldn’t breathe, her chest caving in on itself. The pesky tears that never seemed to stop flowing lately threatened to fall once more.

She could still feel the phantom presence of Eve at her back as she had stolen one last moment with her. She’d leaned against her, tilting her head back and closing her eyes to soak it in before she ripped her own heart out.

She reached her twelfth step and stopped, hesitating before the thirteenth. Could she really do this? Could she just walk away from Eve? Could she leave the one person who not only understood her, but _accepted_ her?

Eve knew the horrible things she’d done. She’d studied them for so long—memorized every little heinous detail of her past. For god’s sake, Villanelle had even shot her a little over six months ago.

Villanelle winced internally as she remembered it. Rome. Looking back, she now understood why Eve didn’t run away with her. She’d been selfish. She’d pushed Eve before she was ready and manipulated her like she was some toy for her own entertainment. Her declaration of love, however, was real. That was the truth.

Villanelle loved Eve in Rome just as she loved Eve right now in London. The only difference was that she had realized that love wasn’t possession.

_You’re mine._

No. Eve didn’t belong to her. Eve belonged to herself. She was free to be her own person and to do whatever she liked. Villanelle would not deny her that. She knew better than anyone, especially as of late, what it was like to have no autonomy—no choice in a matter.

So what would Eve choose?

If Villanelle were to turn around now, would Eve still be there? Would she be waiting, watching to see if Villanelle would do the same? Or would she be gone? Would she listen to her and keep walking?

_And never look back._

She had to know.

Villanelle was willing to let her go, if that’s what Eve truly wanted. If Eve wanted to get rid of her monsters and go back to a “normal” life, then Villanelle would let her.

But she had to know.

So she took a deep breath to steady herself, preparing for the worst. Preparing to see the image of her beloved Eve grow smaller and smaller in the distance. Slowly, she rocked backwards on her heels and turned around….

….And saw Eve staring right back at her.

Their eyes met and Villanelle smiled softly. A hint of disbelief was surely written on her face. Eve hadn’t left. She’d stayed and she was looking at her like her world was complete now that Villanelle had turned to look at her.

They stood still for several long moments, neither certain how to proceed. Finally, Villanelle took a step forward which was quickly followed by another one. She saw Eve do the same and before they knew it, they were back to where they’d started—in the middle of the bridge with just a few short inches separating them.

“You turned around,” Villanelle said, breaking the heavy silence between them.

“So did you.” Eve’s voice had gotten deeper, huskier, and Villanelle could tell she was trying not to cry. “I can’t walk away. I _won’t_ walk away.”

Villanelle swallowed hard. “You should,” she whispered. “I am not good for you. Or your monster.”

Eve blinked and a lone tear slowly escaped. Villanelle couldn’t stop herself from bringing her hand up to her cheek, gently catching it with her thumb and brushing it away.

“As I walked away from you, all I could hear was the sound of my heart breaking. All I could see was your face before you turned around. All I could feel was your warmth at my back, your body pressed to mine. All I could smell—” Eve paused.

“You’re all around me. You’ve wormed your way into my life and my head and my heart and I never want to get you out. I want you with me for always. We may not live to grow old together, hell, we may die tomorrow. But for as long as we are alive, I want you. I _choose_ you.”

Villanelle was never so good with words. She was always more of the show rather than tell kind of person. So her own choice here was made very simple. Cupping Eve’s other cheek, Villanelle leaned in and was more than delighted when Eve met her halfway—again.

There were no fireworks nor butterflies. No music or sounds or smells or anything. The outside world dissolved, completely melting away until all that was left was her, Eve, and their lips moving in perfect synchronization.

She tilted her head a little bit and easily slipped her tongue into Eve’s open mouth. The moan that followed nearly caused Villanelle to combust. She wrapped an arm around Eve’s waist and pulled her close, hoping that she could feel the electricity pulsing through Villanelle’s body.

She hadn’t felt this alive in…god, she didn’t even know when. All she knew was that Eve’s hands were grasping at her hair, pulling apart the neat bun it was held back in, and her mouth was slowly destroying her.

Villanelle needed to stop this now before this escalated any further. Don’t get her wrong, she was very much in favor of where they were heading, but her first time with Eve was not going to be in public on a dirty London bridge.

Reluctantly, Villanelle pulled back, just barely managing to keep her restraint when she felt Eve chase after.

“I have a hotel room,” was all she needed to say.

Eve nodded in understanding, her eyes flitting down to Villanelle’s lips. “Let’s go.”

The silence was tense as Villanelle led them down the street, hailing a cab to drive them to the hotel.

When they arrived, Villanelle tossed the driver a handful of notes and walked inside, Eve close by her side. It wasn’t until she pulled out her key card and they entered her room that she felt something akin to nervousness buzz through her.

She nearly frowned at the sensation and shoved it to the back of her mind, choosing to focus on Eve who was shedding her coat and throwing it haphazardly over a chair.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, Villanelle slowly walked up behind her and put her hands on Eve’s hips, drawing her back to her. She felt Eve relax against her as her head tilted slightly, giving Villanelle access to her neck if she so wanted it.

Tugging down the top of her turtleneck, Villanelle brushed gentle kisses down her neck.

“We do not have to do this. Don’t say you’re ready if you’re not.”

Eve turned in her arms so that she was facing her, their heated gazes locked on one another. “I want this. I want you,” she said, repeating her words from earlier.

Villanelle’s hands went to the hem of Eve’s shirt and lifted it up and over her head. She glanced down, her fingertips trailing over exposed skin. The plain black bra Eve was wearing certainly wasn’t a fashion statement, but Villanelle couldn’t find it in herself to care at all as she unfastened it.

Before she could make another move, Eve grabbed the front of her obnoxiously yellow coat and pulled her in for another kiss. Like their dance from the day before, it took them only a few seconds to find their rhythm. Lips clashed while tongues tangled and they only separated long enough for Villanelle to untie her coat and rip it off.

Pulling her with her, Villanelle back them up until she felt the bed at the backs of her knees. She sat down on the edge and was now practically eye level with Eve’s bare breasts. Unable to resist, she took one in her mouth, her tongue swirling around the taut nipple as Eve gasped and pushed Villanelle’s face farther into her chest.

Switching sides, Villanelle attacked her other breast, sucking hard on one area that would surely leave a bruise come morning.

She wrapped her arms around Eve’s back and spun them both so that Eve was lying flat on the bed and she was now towering over her. She grinned when she saw Eve undo the button on her jeans and lift her hips, helping Villanelle to yank them off and not even caring where they might have landed in the room.

Villanelle ran a hand over Eve’s flat stomach, feeling the muscles beneath clench with anticipation. Rather than tear her underwear off like she did with Eve’s jeans, Villanelle hooked her thumbs in the sides and slowly dragged them down her legs, committing every single inch of uncovered flesh to memory.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,” she whispered, connecting their lips once more. As the kiss went on, she felt could feel Eve panting into her mouth.

“Are you wet for me?”

A light pink dusted Eve’s cheeks. “Yes.”

“Do you want my mouth or my fingers?” She moved to Eve’s neck and bit down hard.

“Fuck,” Eve moaned.

Fire raced through her veins as she heard Eve curse. “Say that again.”

“Fuck, Villanelle.”

She couldn’t wait any longer. Making a decision for her, Villanelle eased her way down Eve’s body until she was in between her legs.

“Look at me, Eve,” she commanded softly. It took everything she had not to close her eyes at the first touch of her tongue to Eve’s pussy. And she could tell that Eve was fighting the same battle, albeit a losing one.

Villanelle wrapped her arms underneath Eve’s thighs as she dove in further, sucking and licking everywhere she could. Eve’s pussy tasted like heaven and Villanelle knew this was how she wanted to spend the rest of her life: with Eve’s legs thrown over her shoulders while she worshipped her the way she should be.

Honestly fuck The Twelve. Fuck Konstantin and Carolyn and MI6 and everyone else in the world. The only thing that matter right now was this.

Villanelle’s hair had already been an utter mess since their kiss on the bridge, but it was now completely undone with Eve’s hands grasping and pulling at it.

“Oh god!” Eve threw her head back and rocked her hips up in an effort to get closer.

Going lower, Villanelle dipped her tongue inside, her nose rubbing lightly against Eve’s clit. She flicked her tongue again and again, feeling Eve jerk in response. Removing her tongue, she pushed first one and then two fingers inside her.

Eve moaned and used one of her hands to massage her own breast.

Well that just wouldn’t do. Villanelle had two hands for a reason and she’d be damned if she didn’t put them to good use.

Batting Eve’s hand away, Villanelle replaced it with hers, pinching Eve’s nipple at the same time she pumped her fingers into her pussy. Her mouth went back to work, sucking on her clit while the tip of her tongue lashed over it repeatedly.

Eve arched her back, her pants and moans coming faster now. Villanelle knew it wouldn’t be much longer.

She curled her fingers upward and nearly received a crack to the nose as Eve’s hips shot up off bed. Abandoning her breast, Villanelle threw her arm across her waist to pin her down. With absolutely no mercy, she curled her fingers again and again and again and again, hitting that same spot with deadly accuracy.

Eve thrashed on the bed, her hair fanned out wildly as she steadily became an incoherent mess.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, _fuck!_ ”

Villanelle watched in awe as Eve’s entire body shook. Her thighs clamped tight around her head and while Villanelle wasn’t a huge fan of suffocation, if this was the way she would die, she’d gladly accept her fate.

She struggled to keep Eve’s hips pinned down, but she held firm. Gradually she slowed her thrusts, reveling in the feeling of Eve’s inner muscles spasming against her fingers.

It could’ve been seconds or minutes or hours for all she knew, but when Eve’s orgasm had finally passed, Villanelle removed her fingers. She put them in her mouth and licked them clean, groaning at the sweet taste.

Villanelle crawled up her body and hovered over her, staring deeply into Eve’s half-lidded eyes.

“Holy. Shit.” Eve covered her face with her arm. “I don’t think I’ve come that hard in years.”

Leaning down, Villanelle captured her lips, letting Eve explore her mouth and the taste of herself on Villanelle’s tongue.

“There’s plenty more where that came from.”

Eve laughed and Villanelle grinned. Realistically, the two of them should be discussing their next move. They should be talking about where they’re going and what they’ll be doing. They should be plotting against the Twelve or trying to figure out a way to get out and disappear, running away from everything and everyone forever.

But all that bullshit could wait until the next day. Right now, it was just her and Eve. Nothing else mattered.

So instead of bursting their bubble, Villanelle slid her hand down Eve’s stomach and cupped her pussy.

Eve inhaled sharply and bit her bottom lip. “God, you really _are_ gonna kill me.”

Villanelle sank her teeth into Eve’s neck, leaving behind yet another mark.

“But what a wonderful way to go.”


End file.
